Returning thoughts
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Annabeth's day as Percy returns from his first semester of college. Will he notice how she feels, or blow over them as he always has? Fluffy Percabeth Oneshot. If you liked Dishonoring Parentage, read this. If you haven't read it, read this, then read tha


A/N

A/N

RMX: Yola!!

Percy: Wow, your finally back!!

RMX: Yup! I told you people I would finally write another Percabeth story, so here you go. It's kinda like a prequel to the other story. It's a one shot; they're both either 18 or 19.

Percy: okay then…so…She doesn't own us, nor the series. And if you're going to read this, you might want to read the story it is a prequel of, called Dishonoring Parentage, still by AnagramRMX

RMX: Right, now start the story!!

(-:-)

Annabeth checked something off of her clip board as she moved through the cabins, doing inspections. She'd been a counselor for about a year now, and this was pretty routine. She'd just finished evaluating the disastrous Hermes cabin (Where three of the demigods had their sleeping bags covered in pudding, and the rest were covered in dust from a hole in the ceiling), and was going to the Big House to turn in the paper.

She looked out across the strawberry fields before walking up to where Mr. D and Chiron were playing Pinochle (?).

"Screw you, centaur," Mr. D growled, losing his fifth game in a row, and in an extremely foul mood (As always).

Chiron chuckled.

"Finished Chiron," Annabeth said as she walked up.

"Annabeth!" Chiron greeted happily. "Great work…So, Hermes cabin will be helping the Harpies this week?"

Annabeth laughed. "Of course."

"Okay, would you like to join us?"

"Sorry, I'm actually going into town today…" Annabeth said.

"Ah, yes," Chiron said thoughtfully. "Percy is coming back today, isn't he?"

Her heart jumped at the name, but she just nodded. "Yes." She thought remorsefully back to when she had seen him last. They had just defeated Kronos, and Percy was being sent off to his first semester of college…along with Miss Rachel Dare.

It's not that Annabeth didn't like her, but…Percy did spend a lot of time with the heiress…and he had also chosen to go to school with her out of state, instead of with Annabeth at a local school (Where she was at the top of her class in the architectural field).

"Well then," Chiron said obliviously. "Have a good time! See you later."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh as she walked towards the camp border where one of the camp cars was parked. As she drove down towards Time Square, where she was meeting Percy, she thought about many things: Her family back in San Francisco, Daedalus and the maze, and the Volcano where she'd kissed Percy.

She blushed just thinking about it. It had been years ago, and she still couldn't get over it. After she had dashed out, she hadn't been able to do anything. She had just sat there, and slunk against a wall sheepishly.

When she got back to camp though, and when Percy wasn't there, she had continued this course of behavior. She barely ate, she barely slept, she barely left her bunk. She just sat there, until the funeral, when Percy showed up.

Annabeth had been so happy that he was back, and she gave him one of the few hugs she ever gave, ignoring the urge to punch him as h expected.

Then, he had to mention his 'idea' to get through the labyrinth, including a Miss Dare.

That had been about four years ago, and it still steamed her. She pulled up to the one parking lot and walked until she reached the M&M store where they planned to meet and surprisingly didn't have to wait.

Percy was already there.

"Hey, Sea Weed brain!!" Annabeth called, distinguishing herself from the rest of the crowd.

His head snapped up at the familiar nickname and he grinned. "A-Annabeth!!" he said. Annabeth failed to catch the nervous stammer as she walked up. "So, where are we heading?"

"A few blocks," Annabeth said as she lead him off of the curb. "There's a great buffet over that way…"

Percy nodded and they began to talk of familiar things. Annabeth relayed the outcome of the most recent chariot race to him as they entered the restaurant, laughing when she told him about the Stoll twin's mishap with the horse they happened to be using, Blackjack.

And Annabeth thought for a minute in the middle of asking him out for another time. God's knew she would love too, but then Percy started talking about college.

"…And there was this one time, Darren and Rachel started a shouting match in the middle of campus…" Percy chuckled. "You would have loved to be there…"

"Oh really?" Annabeth said with a fake smile. It was the fifth story in a row concerning the red head, and as said before, its not that she didn't like her, but it was starting to take a toll on her nerves.

Percy looked at her for a moment, knowing something was wrong, but not mentioning it. "So, what else has happened at camp?"

"Oh, pretty much same ole stuff," Annabeth said finishing her soda. There were a few minutes of silence.

"So, you ready to head back?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded and they walked back to the car.

They turned on the radio, and tried talking about the songs that played, but Annabeth became quieter than usual, and again Percy noticed. She was losing her chance to ask him, but she could not help but wonder what was going on while Percy was gone.

"So…how's Grover?" Percy eventually asked as they pulled up to camp.

Annabeth looked up towards Percy, and then out the window, grinning as the satire trotted up. "Ask him yourself," she said smiling.

He jumped out grinning, and went to hug his friend.

"You're just in time Percy!!" Grover said happily. "There's a sword tournament tomorrow, and Beckendorf is going to show us all a machine satire at campfire, and they're serving enchiladas for dinner."

Percy laughed, as did Annabeth, as they headed up towards camp. They were soon joined by Tyson who dragged Percy off to see the freshly cleaned cabin. Annabeth sighed as she watched him walked off.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Grover asked, chewing on a can.

"Oh, just fine…" she replied sadly before walking off to the arts and crafts cabin.

(-:-)

Annabeth observed the shield she had constructed as hammers clanged against metal around her. Clarisse just happened to be at the table next to her, testing her sword on the wall.

"…Nice…" Annabeth muttered distastefully after Clarisse skewered a board that a kid from Apollo's cabin was carrying.

Clarisse laughed. "I didn't hit him did I?" she said, pulling the sword out and putting it in a sheath. "So what's with you today?"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked harshly.

"You didn't even try on that thing!" Clarisse said irritated, picking up Annabeth's shield. "There are three dents, and the straps are crooked. Normally if someone's shield was in this condition you would fix it for them!"

"It's none of your business," Annabeth said, ripping the shield away from Clarisse. They didn't get along: True. But that just meant Clarisse knew her that much better.

"It's Poseidon's kid," Clarisse said. "Isn't it?"

Annabeth glared.

"Yup, that's it," Clarrisse said.

"Look, just stay out of it," Annabeth growled.

"Sure," Ares's daughter replied smartly. "But there won't be anything to stay out of soon enough…"

"Why do you say that?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

Clarisse smirked. "No reason," she said. And with that, she walked out.

(-:-)

By the end of the day, Annabeth had kept her façade up long enough to sort of convince Percy that either nothing was wrong, or that she was trying really hard to keep him from knowing something was wrong.

They had spent most of Camp Fire together, and actually acting normal; they laughed as the Robotic Satire of Beckendorf's started malfunctioning, and spitting flames. By he end of the night, they were both taking a walk by the strawberry fields, on their way back to the cabins.

"Percy!!" Annabeth laughed as joked about the Argonauts.

Percy grinned and looked up at the star filled sky as they neared the cabins. "Nice night," he commented.

Annabeth looked up as well, thinking about the day's events. "Yeah," she said, the thought from earlier returning, feeling remorseful about not asking what she had wanted too. She sighed and started towards her cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy blurted. She turned to where he was standing, her heart racing.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um…Is everything alright?"

Annabeth's smile dropped. "Yeah," she said.

"Oh…then good night," He said, starting towards his cabin.

Annabeth sighed, and continued towards her cabin.

Percy started feeling weird as he walked away, and before he got too far, jogged back towards her. "Hey, Annabeth…" he muttered, stopping her yet again.

She didn't turn this time, and she just replied with a sad "Yes?"

Percy stood there staring at her back. Both were glad they weren't actually facing each other: Percy because of his blushing and Annabeth because of the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Um…I was just wondering…" he started stammering. "Would you...would you like to maybe go back out sometime?"

Annabeth stiffened. "What?" she asked flatly.

"Um…you know…Like, actually out…sometime…"

Annabeth's heart skipped a few beats as she slowly turned around.

Percy was scratching the back of his neck, looking away nervously. "It-It's alright if you don't want too…" he said. "Well, good nigh-"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said steely as she walked up to him. "Don't you dare walk away…" Her face was on fire, but her temperature was no where near Percy's when she jumped up to kiss him. Eventually, he relaxed, and kissed back.

"I would love to go out with you," Annabeth said simply, after the kiss broke. She smiled up at him. "See you tomorrow." And with that she walked off into her cabin, and slunk into her bunk, and just sat there sheepishly.

End

RMX: YES!! Alright, It's not my best work, but it's finally done!! Anyway, I originally wanted to make this a two shot, one chapter from Annabeth's POV, then one from Percy's POV. I started the Percy's POV, but I kinda stopped writing after a little while…

Percy: You might finish it though?

RMX: Maybe…Depends. Anyway, Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it, and please, Read, Review, RECYCLE!!

Percy: …Yeah, you just _recycled_ that joke from your last update.

RMX: shut up… Review!!


End file.
